OneShot: ItaGer
by HinaIchigoN
Summary: Feli es un vampiro hambriento que tuvo que trasladarse del pueblo donde se encontraba,porque se estaba haciendo muy conocido a causa del creciente numero de sus victimas.En el nuevo pueblo luego de alimentarse de su primera victima se encuentra con Lud quien lo mira sorprendido.¿Fue descubierto tan pronto?Piensa en asesinarlo,pero en los próximos días se va encariñando con él.LEMON


One-Shot: ItaGer

Había una vez en el reino de Hetalia un hermoso y sexy vampiro llamado Feliciano, el cual era conocido por sus "dos facetas", se preguntarán por qué, pues es muy simple: las víctimas que han sobrevivido a este vampiro sexón cuentan que al conocerlo se mostraba super indefenso, tierno e incluso torpe, por lo que imaginar que aquel ser era un sádico vampiro jamás se les hubiese pasado por sus mentes, lo que claramente facilitaba el accionar de Feliciano. Él en verdad era así, si bien no indefenso, era tierno y un poco torpe, pero al momento de tener hambre se convertía en un ser más agresivo, travieso y un poco sádico. No es que se arrepintiera de algo, siempre sus víctimas eran personas malvadas, como por ejemplo algún político corrupto, asesino, violador, ladrón, etcétera. Generalmente la sangre de las personas malvadas no tenía buen sabor, pero no soportaría tener que matar a algún aldeano inocente para poder alimentarse.

Últimamente estaba teniendo demasiada hambre, por lo que se anduvo descontrolando un poco y mató a más personas de lo normal, a consecuencia se había hecho más conocido y tenía que pensar en cómo pasar desapercibido. Decidió irse del pueblo en el cual se encontraba y se dirigió a otro. Era conocido en casi todo el reino, con excepción de algunos pocos pueblos, se decidió por el más "apetecible". Llegando recorrió como si fuese un aldeano común y corriente, averiguando sobre los mandamás, criminales y obviamente algún lugar donde quedarse.

Encontró una posada sencilla, no era muy conocida a pesar de contar con su propio bar. Bueno a Feliciano eso le daba igual, lo importante era que no fuera una posada muy conocida para así pasar lo más desapercibido posible.

Ya de noche, con todos durmiendo, la hora de cazar llegaba, el hambre hacía su acto de presencia y él ya se encontraba en un callejón acorralando a su primera víctima de aquél pueblo. Se trataba de un delincuente, un ladrón para ser más específicos, solía robarle lo poco y nada que tenían los habitantes más pobres y lamentablemente para él se encontraba rondando el pueblo en un momento equivocado… Feliciano no alargó mucho su sufrimiento, ya que tenía demasiada hambre. Sus uñas se alargaron e hizo un corte no tan profundo en el rostro de aquel criminal y lamió la sangre que brotaba de la herida, el criminal gritaba desesperado y forcejeaba, pero fue silenciado por un fuerte golpe en el abdomen dejándolo inconsciente para luego enterrar sus filosos colmillos en el cuello de la víctima y así beber su sangre hasta dejarlo seco. Finalmente cuando se dirigía a abandonar el cuerpo a algún lugar donde nadie lo encontrara llega alguien que había escuchado los gritos del ya muerto delincuente.

- ¿Hay alguien allí? –Pregunta una voz masculina y grave. Este se acerca y se encuentra con el vampiro cubierto de sangre y con un cadáver a su lado- ¡¿Pero qué…? –Retrocede sorprendido.

Feliciano se hallaba acorralado en el callejón. ¿Tan pronto había sido descubierto? Esto no podía ser así, él no quiere estar huyendo siempre, pero ¿qué más puede hacer? Necesita hacer esas cosas para sobrevivir. Matarlo se le pasó por la mente, se acercó con esas intenciones, el hombre levemente nervioso retrocedió otro poco quedando debajo de la luz de una antorcha. Feliciano apreció su rostro, luego su cuerpo, rubio, de tez blanca, ojos azules, alto y con su cuerpo trabajado, era bastante atractivo y olía muy apetecible, muy tentador para el vampiro.

- ¿E-Estás bién?

- … -Se sorprendió con esa pregunta, ¿pensaba que era a él a quién le habían hecho daño?- _Qué ingenuo._ –Pensó y sonrió para sí mismo, podía aprovechar aquello- V-vee… -pronto su rostro y su actitud cambió, de un rostro frio pasó a uno vulnerable y lloroso- snif, snif…

- Ah, no llores, tranquilo. –Se acercó a un aparente indefenso Feliciano para ayudarle, lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacó del callejón- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te duele algo?

- E-Estoy bien… -Miró alrededor del cadáver rápidamente buscando qué inventar- este tipo me atacó y me acorraló en este callejón… sniff… entonces intentó robarme, pero como yo no tenía nada quiso matarme… forcejeamos y terminé matándolo accidentalmente enterrandole aquél pedazo de madera en su cuello… -Lloró un poco más, siguiendo su plan, no debería dudar de él si actúa de manera tan indefensa, además el pedazo de madera al cual apuntaba estaba cubierto de sangre para su suerte además de tener una punta, como una estaca.

- Ya veo… no te preocupes, ¿tienes donde quedarte?

- Si. –Respondió aun con los ojos llorosos- me estoy quedando en la posada El tomate del mago.

- ¿De verdad? Yo no me quedo allí pero si trabajo en el bar de esa posada. –mencionó brindándole una pequeña sonrisa para calmarlo.

- ¿Eh? Eso quiere decir que podré verte todos los días. –Sonrió infantilmente, logrando que el rubio se sonrojara.

- Si… -No puede evitar su notorio sonrojo, él era demasiado tierno- Bueno, no trabajo todos los días. –Rió un poco- Vamos, te llevo a la posada.

- Ah, pero el cuerpo… -Debía esconderlo, no quería que lo descubriesen tan pronto- me van a culpar de asesinato, sniff…

- … -Suspiró- Bien, lo esconderé en algún lugar, de todas formas no creo que se den cuenta, ya que él no es de aquí…

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Se sorprendió con ello, si sabía que ese criminal no era del pueblo, entonces también debe saber que él tampoco lo es.

- Conozco a toda la gente del pueblo, tengo muy buena memoria. –Toma el cadáver- sé también que tú no eres de por acá.

El rubio le indicó al castaño que se dirigiera a la posada con cuidado y que él se encargaría del cadáver, obedeció, llegó hasta la posada cómo si nada hubiese pasado, se cambió sus ropas y se recostó en la cama de su habitación sin hacer nada. Simplemente pensaba en qué hacer con el aldeano que lo había ayudado sin saber que el que él pensaba que era la víctima en realidad era el victimario. Se dio cuenta que no había preguntado por su nombre, se lo preguntaría cuando fuera a trabajar al bar. Quería saber el nombre de su futura víctima.

A la mañana siguiente cuando se encontraba saliendo para dar un paseo se encontró nuevamente con el atractivo rubio. _¿Qué hará acá? _Pensó, para pronto cambiar su rostro serio por una sonrisa.

- ¡Hola! ¿Te encuentras mejor? –Preguntó un poco preocupado.

- Si, si, no tienes que preocuparte por mí. –Sonríe tiernamente- Lo siento, te causé muchos problemas, por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

- oh, cierto, mi nombre es Ludwig Weillschmidt. ¿Y el tuyo?

- Me llamo Feliciano Vargas. ¿A qué hora comienzas a trabajar?

- En unas horas más, luego del almuerzo.

- ¿Serías tan amable de mostrarme el pueblo? Como dijiste anoche, yo no soy de acá.

- Claro, no tengo problema.

Aunque él ya conocía exactamente el pueblo al haberlo recorrido cuando llegó tenía que aparentar que no, ya que él llegó hace poco y por lo tanto no debería conocer bien el pueblo. Recorrieron la mayoría del pueblo durante la mañana, le mostró el mercado, el puerto, la plaza y las escuelas. La idea de matarlo se iba esfumando de su cabeza, Ludwig era muy atento y aunque se le veía tan rudo y machote era tierno también. _Las apariencias engañan_. Cuando se dio cuenta ya se había encariñado con el musculoso.

- _Rayos… no debo, solo me traerá más consecuencias… _-Pensaba.

- Ya debo irme al trabajo. –Feliciano salió de sus pensamientos.

- Ah, si, te acompaño. –Sonríe.

Al llegar a la posada se encuentran con el dueño, Antonio Fernández Carriedo, un mago amante de los tomates, por eso el nombre "El tomate del mago". Este divagaba sobre tomates y un tal Lovino que lo golpeaba y no le dejaba hacerle cositas. Ludwig golpeaba su frente mientras se preguntaba internamente por qué tenía un jefe tan estúpido, en cambio Feliciano reía infantil mientras preguntaba más sobre Lovino y qué clases de cositas no le dejaba hacerle, una gotita caía de la sien del rubio.

Pasaron algunos días y Feliciano ya no quería matarlo, definitivamente no lo mataría, pero… ¡tenía que probar su sangre! Olía demasiado bien como para no hacerlo, aunque fuese un poco tenía que hacerlo. Muchas veces trató pero no pudo, no se le ocurría como hacerlo sin que se diera cuenta, eso sería imposible, las mordeduras duelen y más aún la de los vampiros… aunque lo mordiera estando dormido se despertaría por el dolor.

Una de las tantas noches que entró a la habitación de Ludwig, al acercarse a la cama este repentinamente se incorporó en ella asustando a Feliciano.

- ¡Ah! –Salta hasta la puerta- ¿E-Estabas despierto…?

- Has estado viniendo a mi habitación casi todas las noches…

- _¡¿Qué? ¿Se dio cuenta? ¿Pero cómo? _–Pensó- ¿Cómo es que te has dado cuenta? –se sonrojó levemente.

- Sentí tu aroma… digo, esto…

- _¿Qué fue eso? Se colocó nervioso, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Dijo algo que no debía decir? Haber… mi aroma… no debería descubrirme solo por mi aroma, no si fuese humano… entonces ¿Qué es? … ¿_Mi aroma? ¿Pero cómo puedes darte cuenta de que he estado o estoy acá solo por mi aroma?

- Esto… tengo buen olfato. –No mintió, pero a Feliciano algo no le cuadraba.

- Bueno, entonces, no te molesto más, me voy a la cama. –se dispuso a salir hacia su posada, cuando las firmes manos de Ludwig lo detuvieron- ¿Qué sucede Lud?

- Eh… quisiera saber por qué has estado viniendo tantas noches para mi casa. –Leve sonrojo.

- … _¿Qué digo? "Si, ¿sabes? Es que quiero probar tu sangre, ya que soy vampiro" ¡Obviamente que NO! _ Vee… no es nada, solo… ¡MIRA UNA ARAÑA GIGANTE! –Grita sin ninguna idea en mente mientras apunta hacia atrás del rubio, este voltea para ver qué es y al ver que no es nada voltea nuevamente a donde se supone que está el castaño, pero este ya se había ido.

- ¿Pero qué…? –Para él, también había algo que no le cuadraba.

Al día siguiente Ludwig llegó a trabajar como siempre, le preguntó a su jefe Antonio por Feliciano, ya que este no estaba en su habitación, su jefe pronto respondió que se había ido del pueblo en dirección al bosque. El rubio se asustó al pensar que se había ido, pidió permiso a su jefe y se dirigió al bosque, luego de algunos minutos encontró a Feliciano nuevamente cubierto de sangre.

- ¿Feliciano, qué te pasó? –se acercó corriendo hacia él.

- ¡No te acerques! –le gritó rápidamente provocando gran sorpresa en el rubio.

- ¡Pero estás cubierto de sangre! –Hizo ademán de acercarse nuevamente.

- Me gusta la sangre. Tengo hambre, así que no te acerques. –Su semblante tierno e infantil había cambiado por uno más serio y sombrío. Ludwig no podía estar más sorprendido, ¿Qué le pasaba a su amigo? Estaba actuando muy extraño.

- Dices que te gusta… ¿Hambre? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Preguntó confundido- si tienes hambre te puedo cocinar alguna cosa.

- Tú no entiendes, ¿me has visto comer alguna vez comida humana?

- ¿Eh, comida humana? Pues ahora que lo dices… no.

- Yo no soy humano y estoy seguro de que tú tampoco lo eres. –se relame los labios y los dedos los cuales estaban cubiertos con sangre.

- ¡…! –Se sorprende sobremanera- ¿Qué dices, cómo que no soy humano? –Ríe nervioso.

- Yo soy un vampiro y si no me equivoco tú eres un hombre lobo. –Sonríe de lado.

- … ¿Un vampiro? –se puso un poco más serio.

- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Me debí de haber confundido con el delicioso aroma de tu sangre.

- ¿Eh?

Feliciano se fue acercando peligrosamente a Ludwig, de repente este último ya no lo vio más, había desaparecido de su vista. Luego siente un suspiro en su cuello, se sorprendió enormemente al notar que era el vampiro que lo había retenido por la espalda sin que el hombre lobo se diera cuenta de sus movimientos, en verdad era muy rápido, mucho más que él.

- ¿Qué planeas hacer…? –Pregunta un poco preocupado y nervioso.

- Nada que no te guste… -Responde para luego sonreír perversamente provocando que Lud se pusiera aún más nervioso.

Pronto las manos del vampiro se vieron recorriendo el cuerpo del joven lobo, aun por sobre la ropa, mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de su víctima causando en el otro que soltara un leve suspiro, luego se dirigió a su cuello el cual también mordió, pero un poco más fuerte.

- O-oye… espera, no vayas a succionar mi sangre.

- Tranquilo, no lo haré… _al menos no aún. _–Piensa lo último- Tu sangre debe ser deliciosa. –Sonríe nuevamente.

- No lo creo.

Muerde un poco más fuerte, pero aun sin herir el cuello. El hombre lobo gime un tanto por el dolor y otro tanto por el extraño placer que le causaba aquello, si de todas formas, hay que admitirlo, a él le gustaba el sadomasoquismo. Pronto Feliciano aventuró sus traviesas manos por debajo del vestuario de su víctima, la cual se encontraba sin poder moverse, inmovilizado por aquél ser tan poderoso. Nunca se lo imaginó, cuando lo conoció sin saber que era un vampiro y este sin saber que él era un hombre lobo, era muy cariñoso e infantil, jamás imaginó que aquél adorable joven fuera tan perverso. Tenía que ser, se decía a sí mismo, el hecho que era un vampiro y que tenía hambre.

- Feliciano, ¿Qué estás…? Ah… cuidado donde tocas… -El sexy vampiro se encontraba acariciando la entrepierna, estaba cediendo ante las deliciosas caricias que le proporcionaba- Ah… y-ya basta…

- Pero si te gusta, no me vengas a decir que no. –le lame el cuello mientras le quita la parte superior de sus ropas.

- … -Se sonroja notoriamente ante aquello- Si vas a hacerme estas cosas… deberías darme la cara. –Se sonroja aún más.

- Está bien. –Sonríe pícaro, para luego voltearlo y besarlo apasionadamente, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del otro, y mordiendo sus labios causando una pequeña herida superficial de la cual brota un poco de sangre, Feliciano la prueba de inmediato lamiendo lujuriosamente sus labios- Mmm… Sabes muy bien, te lo dije.

- ¡Ah, no bebas mi sangre!

- Solo un poco, déjame probarte.

El hombre lobo se sonroja aún más y ya no lucha, deja que el vampiro le haga lo que quiera. Feliciano lo acorraló contra el árbol más cercano y ahora lo despojó de sus prendas inferiores, dejando a la vista al miembro ya duro de este. Se agachó hasta la altura de su caliente entrepierna y la introdujo dentro de su boca para estimularla.

- Ah… ¡Ah! E-Espera…

Feliciano lo ignora y sigue con lo suyo. Ludwig no podía evitar gemir, se sentía demasiado bien, puso sus manos en el cabello del castaño, tocando sin darse cuenta el rulo de este.

- ¡Ahh! –se sonroja furiosamente mientras deja escapar fuertes gemidos, al darse cuenta de esto el hombre lobo continua acariciándole el rulito, provocando más gemidos y espasmos en él. Pero Feliciano no se deja vencer, retoma lo que estaba haciendo, aumenta la velocidad con la que chupaba el miembro del rubio, este cayó sentándose a la base del árbol donde estaba acorralado, mientras se le escapaban los gemidos roncos y sensuales, luego rápidamente le quitó la parte superior de sus ropas a Feliciano y le continuaba acariciando.

En cuanto Ludwig eyacula, Feliciano prosigue a lubricar la entrada de su pareja, el cual estaba muy nervioso por lo que estaba pasando, le gustaba, pero aun así estaba muy nervioso. Le introduce un dedo, en cuanto se acostumbra introduce otro y así finalmente un tercer dedo, los movía en círculo enloqueciendo al rubio, el cual pronto le pidió que quitara sus dedos y que introdujera su miembro. Se encontraban siendo uno. Feliciano se movía lentamente esperando que Ludwig se acostumbrara.

- ¿Te duele?

- Un poco, si… ah…

El castaño mordió el cuello del rubio provocando una pequeña herida de la que pronto comenzó a brotar la codiciada sangre. La bebió en moderación mientras lo envestía un poco más fuerte, el joven lobo gemía por el placer y por el dolor, lo estaba enloqueciendo. Pronto comenzó a mover también sus caderas en busca de más, acompasándolas con las envestidas del vampiro.

Bajo aquella brillante luna ambos eyacularon, cayendo completamente agotados en el verde pasto, aún con sus respiraciones agitadas. Feliciano se incorporó levemente para besar en los labios a Ludwig con ternura. Estaba feliz y saciado, sentía que no necesitaba nada más, se alegró enormemente de haber venido a este pueblo. Por otro lado, el rubio, caía en los brazos de Morfeo tras hacer el amor. El vampiro buscó las ropas de ambos y luego de vestirse él, vistió como pudo a su lindo lobito, para posteriormente llevarlo a su casa. Lo recostó y en cuanto se estaba marchando escuchó su ronca voz que le pedía que no se fuera. Volteó hacia él y lo miró con ternura.

- No me iré de la ciudad, si a eso te refieres. –le sonríe.

- … bien. –voltea su vista para ocultar su sonrojo.

- Lud. –el aludido voltea a verle de nuevo- Te amo. –continúa con su inquebrantable sonrisa.

- … -se sonroja fuertemente para luego responder- T-también yo…

Y así el vampiro y el lobo vivieron felices para siempre (?)

Nombre de la posada lo saqué de . soy bastante mala con los nombres así que me puse a buscar y me encontré con esta página, el nombre "El tomate del mago" salió de allí, aunque creo que no es un buen nombre me dio risa xD porque pensé de inmediato en Antonio, así que decidí dejarle ese.

Este fanfic era para Halloween del año pasado, pero me faltaba hacerle final, cuando lo terminé no me convencía, así que lo releí muchas veces hasta que me pareciera lo mas decente posible :V

Cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida.


End file.
